Transkrypty/Mędrzec Onigustio
[ Piosenka tytułowa ] Lektor: Mędrzec Onigustio Flo: Hmmm... [ Flo zauważa Magica ] Flo: Ooooh! Magic: Aaaaa, nie chciałem ci przestraszyć! Flo: Nic nie szkodzi... Magic: Sprawdzałem tylko, czy się obudziłaś, mam dla Ciebie niespodziankę! Flo: Ojej, niespodziankę? Magic: Tak, chodź! [ Magic podbiega do przygotowanego stołu ] [ Flo podchodzi, i staje w zachwycie ] Flo: Magic, to królewskie śniadanie! Magic: O tak! Flo: Umieram z głodu... [ Flo głaszcze Magica ] [ Flo ogląda potrawy, po czym bierze mleko, które zaraz rozlewa ] Flo: Oh... Eee, skosztuję owoców... [ Magic ślini się na widok jedzenia ] Flo: A ty nic nie zjesz? Proszę bardzo, poczęstuj się! Magic: Nooo, właściwie nie jestem głodny, ale skoro nalegasz może się skuszę... [ Magic oblizuje się, po czym pałaszuje miskę z owocami, Flo śmieje się z tego ] Flo: Podobno nie byłeś głodny... [ Drzwi do pokoju otwierają się, wchodzą Królewscy Strażnicy ] Flo: Witajcie przyjaciele! William: Wybacz że przerywamy, ale musimy już ruszać! Flo: Jak to, dokąd? William: Mędrzec Onigustio pomorze Ci wrócić na Ziemię. Magic: Nareszcie jej zaufałeś! Ale najpierw dokończymy śniadanie. Ciro: Ja też bym coś przekąsił! William: To kiepski pomysł, im szybciej wyruszymy tym lepiej. [ Bohaterowie wychodzą z pokoju ] [ Magic cofa się, podbiera jakiś smakołyk ze stołu, po czym szybko wraca do reszty ] [ Sępy lecą nad ponurym bagniskiem ] Ima: Myśli ,, Jeśli Królewscy Strażnicy myślą że się poddam, to grubo się mylą. Pokażę im, kto zasługuje na to, by władać Kieszonkowem... " [ Zull i Gort próbują podebrać jedzenie ] Ima: Co wy tu robicie?! [ Psy odsuwają się ] Ima: Znaleźliście kryjówkę? Zull: Jeszcze... Ima: No to czego tu chcecie? Gort: Harowaliśmy wiele godzin, musimy się pokrzepić... Ima: Żadnego z Was pożytku. Dobrze, jedzcie, tylko szybko! [ Sługusy pożerają owoce ] [ Jedzenie podejrzanie szybko znika ] Zull: Zostaw to! [ Psy walczą ] Gort: Jeszcze czego, precz z łapami! Zull: Cooo?! Moje winogrona nagle odleciały?! [ Kulka winogron spada na Zulla ] [ Krakia objada się winogronami ] Zull: Oddawaj, to nasze! Krakia: Proszę bardzo! [ Krakia bomabrduje psy pestkami ] Zull: Dorwiemy ją! [ Gort próbuje sięgnąć Kraki ] Krakia: Ale z Was niedorajdy! [ Ima skrada się do Kraki, dusi ją ] [ Psy rozpiera radość ] Zull: Tak! Pióra jej powyrywaj! Gort: Brawo! Ima: I co teraz powiesz ptaszyno? Nie jest Ci teraz do śmiechu... Krakia: Gdybyś chciała mnie skrzywdzić, już byś to zrobiła... Ima: Jesteś całkiem bystra jak na ptaka, mam dla Ciebie propozycję... Krakia: Tak słucham! Ima: Otóż będziemy się z tobą dzielić jedzeniem, a kiedy w końcu obejmę rządy w Królestwie, zajmiesz honorowe miejsce w moim dworze! Krakia: A czego oczekujesz w zamian? Ima: Że wykorzystasz oczy i skrzydła, żeby szpiegować moich wrogów! Krakia: Jasne, zgoda! [ Krakia zlatuje w kierunku jedzenia, sługusy starają się ją odgonić ] Ima: Nie ważcie się jej tknąć! [ Pałac Kieszonkowa ] Magic: Myślałem że Onigustio mieszka gdzieś w lesie! Mela: Tak? Balloon: Może w lesie, a może nie... Mela: Cierpliwości... Flo: Nic nie rozumiem! William: Skrócimy sobie drogę. Magic: Tylko jak, przejdziemy przez ścianę? Ciro: Odsuń się! [ Klapa w podłodze ] [ William podnosi właz ] [ Flo i Magic zaglądają do środka ] Magic: O rety, mamy tam wejść?! William: Weźcie głęboki wdech i wskakujcie! Mela: Nie ma się czego bać! Flo: Wcale się nie boję, ufam Wam! [ Flo wskakuje do środka ] Ciro: A ty, tchórzysz? Magic: Kto, ja? Skąd, za moją panią skoczyłbym nawet w ogień, Paaaa! [ Magic wpada do środka ] [ Partnerzy zjeżdżają razem na macie, a królewscy strażnicy ślizgają się za nimi ] Flo: Ale fajnie, dobrze się bawisz ? Magic: Tak, doskonale, ale wolałbym być gdzie indziej! [ Przyjaciele zjeżdżają, wyskakują na wielkim uskoku, po czym wypadają na ziemi ] [ Flo i Magic śmieją się ] Flo: Ale jazda! [ Ciro robi sztuczkę, zachwycając Flo ] William: Za mną, nie czas na zabawę! Flo: Pięknie! [ Krakia podgląda podróżników z drzewa ] Krakia: Ludzkie dziecko w Kieszonkowie? Ciekawe... Flo: Onigustio naprawdę jest taki mądry? Mela: Najmądrzejszy w Królestwie! William: To tu, jesteście gotowi? Mela: Yhm! William: Na miejsca! [ Mela i Balloon zaginają gałęzie dwóch drzew ] [ Kamienne wrota otwierają się ] Flo: Niesamowite! William: Do środka! [ Mela i Balloon szybko wbiegają do środka, Krakia wślizguje się niespostrzerzenie ] Magic: Flo, gdzie jesteś? Flo: Ojej, nic nie widzę! [ Mela i Balloon zapalają pochodnie ] Flo: Ale sprytne! Magic: To nie takie trudne! William: Pośpieszmy się, szkoda czasu, za mną! [ Magic próbuje zapalić własną pochodnię ] Ciro: Daj spokój, musimy iść! [ Odciąga go od patyka ] Ciro: Przestań... Magic: Prawie mi się udało! [ Bohaterowie kontynuują wędrówkę ] [ Krakia budzi w sobie moc widzenia w ciemności ] [ Światło zachowuje się jak podczas zorzy polarnej ] Flo: Nigdy w życiu nie widziałam czegoś takiego! [ Flo "prawie" wchodzi do rzeki ] Magic: Ostrożnie! Flo: Mało brakowało, dziękuję Ci! Magic: W końcu jesteś moją panią! Mela: Uważaj, woda jest bardzo głęboka. William: A nurt bardzo silny! Flo: Jak przejdziemy na drugi brzeg? Ciro: Mnie nie pytaj! Balloon: Przeskoczymy po kamieniach! [ Balloon i reszta balansuje przeskakując nad rzeką ] William: Teraz ty! [ Magic lęka się ] Flo: Śmiało piesku, jestem pewna że sobie poradzisz! Magic: Będę czekał na tamtym brzegu! [ Magic przekracza rzekę ] Magic: To proste! [ Flo prawie spada z kamienia, ale łapie równowagę ] Flo: Nic się nie stało spokojnie! Magic: Dzielna jesteś! [ Liże swoją panią ] William: Myśli'' ,, Tak, dzielna z niej dziewczynka! "'' [ Wszyscy znajdują się po drugiej stronie] Magic: Poradziła sobie, a ma tylko dwie nogi! William: Nieźle nam idzie! Balloon: Ale teraz będzie trudniej... Magic: Co? Jak to trudniej ?! [ Widok na skały ] [ Rzeka lawy ] Balloon: Uprzedzałam... Flo: Nie przejdziemy na drugą stronę... Ciro: Musielibyśmy mieć skrzydła! Magic: Na latanie mnie nie namówicie! Mela: Popatrzcie! [ Stary most ] William: Po żadnym pozorem nie patrzcie w dół! [ Strażnicy ruszają ] Flo: Magic, boisz się? Magic: Ja się nie boję... jestem przerażony!!! Flo: Przeniosę Cię na drugą stronę... Magic: Mówisz poważnie?! Flo: W końcu jestem twoją panią! [ Flo bierze Magica na ręce ] [ Wchodzą na most, z wielkim strachem ] William: Nie patrz w dół! [ Partnerzy biegną przez most ] Flo: Dziękuję za radę! Magic: Mogę już otworzyć oczy? [ Wielka radocha, bo wszyscy przeszli ] [ Kolejna jaskinia ] Flo: Ojej, kamienny tygrys! I słoń, całkiem jak żywy... [ Czarna pantera i jaguar szczerzą kły ] Magic: Hej Flo, tamte dwie rzeźby się ruszają! [ Zwierzęta gonią Magica ] Magic: Ratunku!!! William: Dość, ten pies przyszedł tu ze mną! Jasne? Czarna pantera: Wow, William, to ty? Jaguar: Wybacz, nie poznaliśmy Cię! Flo: W porządku piesku? William: To strażnicy Onigustio, nie bójcie się ich! Flo: Nie pozwoliłabym Cię skrzywdzić! Czarna pantera: Przepraszamy, miło Was widzieć kochani! [ Bohaterowie wchodzą w zakątek Onigustia ] Flo: Nie sądziłam że Onigustio jest aż taki stary! Magic: Ja też! Nie wiadomo, ile tak naprawdę ma lat! [ Onigustio tąpa nogą ] William: O wielki mędrcze, zapewne już wiesz co wydarzyło się w naszym królestwie! [ Onigustio kiwa głową ] William: Przyszliśmy prosić Cię o pomoc, powiedz, gdzie szukać księżniczki, nie wiemy! Klejnot przyjaźni się podzielił, magiczna fontanna wyschła, a a ta dziewczynka musi wrócić do domu! O mądry Onigustio prosimy pomóż nam! Mędrzec Onigustio: To o tej dziewczynce mówisz? William: Tak Onigustio! Mędrzec Onigustio: Niech się do mnie zbliży! Balloon: Idź! [ Flo podchodzi, Krakia podgląda resztę ] Flo: Czy on zasnął? William: Nie, zastanawia się! Mędrzec Onigustio: Fontanny woda wyschła niespodzianie, ostrożni bądźcie bo coś się stanie, [ Zachwyt ] Krakia: Co to znaczy? Mędrzec Onigustio: Magiczne krople co błyszczą w słońcu, zło w dobro mogą zmienić w końcu... Nie znam odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania, ale mam dla Was pewną radę. Żeby znaleźć kogoś kogo nie ma tu z nami, zaufajcie jej, powodu domyślcie się sami... JEJ [ Zastanowienie, nikt nie rozumie ] Kategoria:Transkrypty Kategoria:Transkrypty 1 sezonu